Nen Sense
Nen Sense (ヒソカの条件, Hisoka no Jōken (lit. Hisoka's Terms)) is the 6th volume of the Hunter × Hunter manga series. It was released by Shueisha on October 4th, 1999 in Japanese and was released by Viz Media on January 3rd, 2006 in English. Chapters * 45. Ren (レン, Ren) * 46. Nen (ネン, Nen) * 47. The Invisible Wall (見えない壁, Mienai Kabe) * 48. Hisoka's Terms (ヒソカの条件, Hisoka no Jōken) * 49. The Battle Begins!! (戦闘開始!!, Sentō Kaishi!!) * 50. Zetsu (ゼツ, Zetsu) * 51. Ten (点, Ten) * 52. Kastro (カストロ, Kasutoro) * 53. Double (ダブル, Daburu) * 54. Cause of Defeat (敗因, Haiin) Summary With Leorio and Kurapika temporarily gone to pursue personal business, only Gon and Killua remain together. Gon intends to find Hisoka and force him to take back the tag he lent Gon during the fourth round of the Hunter exam. However, Gon has no clue where Hisoka is, and his abilities are clearly lacking compared to Hisoka's. Instead, the boys decide to spend the last of their money to fly to the Heavens Arena, where they can train and earn money by participating in televised one on one combat. Gon and Killua proceed up the tower, as they win fights against ever more difficult opponents. Along the way, they meet another strong young boy, Zushi, and his master, Wing. Zushi is able to use a strange energy, similar to what Killua's brother Illumi can use. Though they ask Wing to teach them the secret to this energy, Wing refuses to, as they are not his students. Upon reaching the 200th floor of the tower, Gon and Killua discover Hisoka waiting for them, having tracked their movements through their airship tickets purchases. Hisoka is a crowd favorite in the Heavens Arena, having never lost a match, and often killing his opponents in the ring. He prevents Gon and Killua from progressing into the 200th floor with a flood of harmful energy they can feel but not see. Behind them, Wing appears, stops them from trying to pass Hisoka, and agrees to teach them the secret of that energy, Nen. In under four hours, Wing gives Gon and Killua a crash course in the very basics of Nen, the control of spiritual energy existing inside all beings, starting them out with a boost of energy from his own body. They return to the tower and using their Nen to protect themselves from Hisoka's negative energy, register with the 200th floor of the tower. Hisoka is satisfied that his promising playthings will survive on the 200th floor, and gives Gon a condition: Win at least one fight, Hisoka will meet him in the ring. Gon immediately registers for a match to test out his new force, though he will almost certainly lose. He is placed in a match with Gido, and though struggles valiantly, loses the match and ends up with a broken arm. Soon after, Hisoka shows off his skills in a match against Kastro. Though Kastro seems to have the upper hand through most of the match, Hisoka is supremely confident, pulling off several tricks that seem like magic, leaving Kastro a ragged corpse filled with playing cards on the floor of the arena. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 6